Camp
Camp is a gameplay element in Final Fantasy XV. At predesignated sites called havens, Noctis Lucis Caelum and his allies can fast-forward time until the dawn of the next day. The party's accumulated EXP is used to level its members up, and Ignis Scientia cooks food that provides the party with status buffs and fully restores their HP. Sleeping in inns, trailers, and other civil accommodations offers the same HP restoration and experience raising effects as camping, but the amount of experience earned will be boosted by a multiplier, with more expensive inns offering greater bonuses. However, Ignis will not cook meals at these facilities and the player cannot opt to do any battle training. Mechanics On the world map, campsites are designated by tent icons. On the field, they appear as trails of smoke that rise from an inactive campfire and the campgrounds have glowing blue glyphs. The player can fast-travel to their last resting site. At camp, Ignis cooks food. Each dish he can make has a variety of effects. Food is cooked using ingredients the player collects from shops, felled monsters, procurement points and fishing. Some foods do not require ingredients; this enables the player to camp despite an empty inventory. Additionally, if the player has rented a chocobo, it can be fed attribute-boosting greens with effects that will last the following day. After making camp, Prompto will show any photos that he took since the previous rest stop. The player can review the photos and choose to save favorites to the archive. From campsites, special sidequests called tours occasionally become available. A tour prompt occurs after the player has made camp, with one of Noctis's companions asking him to help with something at dawn. Early in the morning, Noctis will pair up with that party member and embark on the tour. Each tour is restricted to a specific area near the camp, and the time of day will not advance until the tour is over. The player can use campsites to train in battle against Noctis's party members. New training levels are unlocked every ten or so levels. Effects *Prime *Sharp *Immune Food Gallery Haven-FFXV.png|A haven. Episode-Duscae-Cooking.jpg|Noctis and friends select a dish to make at camp. Noctis_and_Gladiolus_Talking_During_Camp.jpg|Noctis converses with Gladiolus at camp. Noctis_and_Prompto_on_Camp.jpg|Noctis and Prompto chat while camping. Ignis_Prompto_and_Noctis_During_Camp.jpg|Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis camping. Party_Camp.jpg|Noctis and his friends stand at a campsite. Haven-ffxv-mapicon.png|The icon designating a haven on the world map. Trivia *In Final Fantasy XV, the characters' camping equipment is Coleman brand. It belongs to Gladiolus, an outdoors enthusiast. *While the scenes that play when Noctis and his friends go camping are random, only their tent appears onscreen if it is raining. *The camping scene that depicts Gladiolus doing squats alludes to Zack Fair, the main protagonist of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, who often does the same. *During the development of Final Fantasy XV, Square Enix staff camped in a tent similar to the one that appears in the game. They cooked food players can find ingredients for, as well. This was all done to bring verisimilitude to the game's camping mechanics. References pt-br:Acampamento Category: Final Fantasy XV Recipes Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Final Fantasy XV